


Tempted

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: tigatog100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Tempted

He didn't know why he was tempted. Why this orb held such fascination for him. It was more, deeper, than his temptation for mushrooms, or making mischief and angering the farmers – this was the kind of desire no hobbit should feel. Deep, penetrating temptation, touching onto the very bottom of his core.

He wanted to see it again. Just to look. What harm was there in that? Yes, Gandalf must have reasons for keeping it hidden away, but surely it wasn't wrong just to _look_.

Pippin thought quickly how long before he could get the Palantir without Gandalf waking up.


End file.
